Alternate Reality
by Jenna8791
Summary: When Olivia is hurt in an accident, her memory is altered. Who and what will she remember? EO! Spoilers for Burned, Swing, Wildlife, Paternity, Choreographed, and many others.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey there everyone! This is my first SVU fic (or any fic for that matter). Enjoy and please review! BTW, I don't own any of it. Don't sue!**

**Summary: When Olivia is in an accident, her memory is altered. Who and what will she remember? EO! Spoilers for Burned, Swing, Wildlife, Paternity, and many others.**

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Olivia rolled over and glared at her alarm clock. 5:30 flashed like a beacon. She groaned, turned off the incessant beeping, sat up. While stretching, she thought _I must be crazy to go for a run this early_.

She groaned again and pushed herself up. Once in her closet, she quickly changed into her NYPD tank top, shorts, and running shoes. She grabbed her cell phone, IPod, and wallet, and was out the door by 5:40.

She was planning of taking her normal route: 2 miles around the local park and stopping in her favorite bakery for a bagel and coffee. Midway through her first mile, the song Better in Time by Leona Lewis came on.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

_Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

_So true_ she thought. If any song could describe her relationship with Elliot, it was that one. She let her mind wander to his features. She loved (most) everything about him. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, his butt… _Stop it Benson, he's your partner. As in just got a divorce, has anger management issues and is totally off limits kind of partner. If he hasn't noticed you by now, he never will. But his ass…_

By the time she was done with her internal debate, she had completed her 2 miles. She jogged across the street to her bakery for breakfast. However, before she got there, she heard the squealing of tires, a sickening _thunk_ as her body was hit, and then knew no more.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

**A/N What did you think? If you noticed anything out of wack, lemme know so I can fix it. Until next time! **


	2. The Phone Call

**A/N Here is another chapter for y'all. Again, don't own SVU or characters.**

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot looked up from his paperwork to check the time for what felt like the third time that minute. 9:02. _Where the hell is she? She's never later than 8:00—and that's on a bad day._ He stretched his arms over his head. He didn't know why he was so concerned about the fact she was a little late. She was just his partner. _Yeah, my partner with the perfect hair, smile, laugh, body…_

Cragen chose that moment to walk out, interrupting Eliot's thoughts.

"All right gang," he addressed to Elliot, Munch and Fin. "We have a new case that _should be_ fairly strait forward. Sixteen year old Kate claims to have had consensual sex with twenty year old boyfriend Tim, but Kate's mother, Michelle, wants to charge him with statutory rape. Stabler, I want you and…"Cragen broke off suddenly, looking around.

"Where the hell is Benson?" he asked.

"Uhh, not sure Cap," Elliot replied. "Maybe her alarm didn't go off?" he suggested.

"Wherever she is, I want you to go find her and drag your asses down to Mercy to interview Kate, Tim, and Michelle for a more in depth interview." Cragen turned around and headed toward his office.

"What's eating him?" Fin wondered out loud.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to find out for sure," replied Munch.

Elliot grinned. He stood up to go get his jacket when he heard the phone on his desk begin to ring.

He looked at the caller ID, and instantly recognized it as Olivia's cell phone number. He grabbed the handle and began to speak rapidly. "Liv, I have no clue why you're late, but you had better have a good god damn reason 'because Crag—" he was cut off by a male voice.

"Is this Elliot Stabler?"

"Umm, yeah, who the hell is this?" he asked angrily. _When the hell did Olivia get a boyfriend?_

"I'm sorry sir, my name is Mike McGee, and I'm a nurse with Mercy General Hospital. There was a woman jogging in the corner of East 20th street and 3rd Avenue when she was struck by a car. Her cell phone has you listed as an emergency contact…"

Elliot stopped listening. Only two words floated in his mind. _Olivia, hospital. Hospital, Olivia._ He shook his head and spoke back "I- I'll be there soon," and hung up the phone, not caring whether the nurse was done talking or not.

He roughly grabbed his coat and tried to (but failed) to put it on with his shaky hands.

"What's up Stabler?" asked Munch after glancing at Elliot.

"Yeah, you look like you've tasted Munch's coffee for the first time." Fin halfheartedly joked.

Elliot looked at the guys standing around him. While still struggling to put on his coat, he replied tonelessly, "Olivia's in the hospital, Mercy Hospital. She was hit by a car."

With that, Munch, Fin, and Elliot all went to pull Cragen form his desk and all left for the hospital together to see her.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. I'm a Match

**A/N Thanks to those who have already put Alternate Reality on their favorites or story alert! **

**Also, I am most definitely not a doctor or any person in the medical field, so I have taken a few creative liberties when it come to certain things. Enjoy!**

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

As soon as they were at the hospital, Elliot made his way up to the head nurse's station. "A man named McGee called me earlier today about a woman hit by a car?" he asked anxiously.

A tall, bald black man stood up and ushered them to a corner of the lobby. "Yes, a miss Olivia Benson, correct?" he asked

"Yes. What room is she in?" asked Cragen quickly,

"I'm sorry sirs, it appears she was just admitted into surgery due to her injuries. If you would all just wait out here until her surgeries are done, I will be sure to get one of her surgeons out to talk to you about her condition in more detail."

"Can you tell us _anything_?"

"I can tell you she was unconscious due to both blood loss and head trauma. They are unsure about internal damage, but suspect it to be extensive. I will make sure one of her doctors is out here in about a half hour to talk to you."

They all nodded, mumbled replies of gratitude, and took a seat in the waiting room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elliot sat with his head in his hands. _Why did this have to happen to her? She doesn't deserve this, no one does._

He began to reminisce over memories they had shared. Stealing each other's food, the sideways glances at each other, … he could almost hear her calling his name.

_What the hell? Who is saying my name?_ He looked up and saw that Fin was talking to him. "—is Doctor Munk, she is one of Liv's surgeons."

He stood up quickly and shook her hand. "How is she Doc?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but rather poorly. The force of the impact has caused an undetermined amount of head trauma, major blood loss, and two fractured ribs. The ribs have injured her kidney, and she desperately needs both in order for a full recovery to be possible."

Elliot suddenly thought of the conversation he and Olivia had when she returned from Oregon.

_***************** Begin Flashback *********************_

"_You know we've been partners all these years and I don't even know your blood type," Olivia said.  
"A positive," he replied.  
"Well, what do ya know me too!"_

_As they walked to the elevator, he said, " I'd give you a kidney."  
She glanced over at him. "Not if I gave you mine first," she smirked._

_***************** End Flashback *********************_

Never thought it would ever come to this. I never thought I would live to see the day where Olivia would need my kidney.

"Doc, Olivia and I have the same blood type! If I'm a match, can I donate a kidney?!" he spluttered.

She looked over at him appraisingly. "We'll have to run a few health tests and see how much of a match you are. _If_ you pass, we'll have you down in OR in a matter of a couple hours. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes'" he replied without hesitation. "I'd do anything to help her."

The doctor grabbed nurse McGee and said, "Take Mr. Stabler and run the necessary tests to see if he can donate a kidney to Miss Benson. Quickly."

Elliot and the nurse walked down to the examination room. He was thankful that he was able to do _something_ to help Liv, no matter how small it may be.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

**A/N So, what did you think? Let me know and REVIEW!!! :) A little fluff for y'all-- I love Choreographed!**

**I will try and update this fairly regularly from now on. School is busy, but I also love to procrastinate (hence, my love for fanfiction!). So maybe expect at least once a week?**


End file.
